


Gravity

by furihatachlookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine and Kagami for <i>some reason</i> have the same physics class at the ass crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this [post](http://dreams-of-the-morrow.tumblr.com/post/143252328971/jollllyjackson-jollllyjackson-i-was-at-an-ap).
> 
> Does this mean Kagami is going to Touou, or Aomine is going to Seirin?

This was just one of those days Kagami found himself questioning any higher beings out there, wondering _why_ they would sit the most egotistical person in the class right behind him. Of all places. 

The _one_ day in the week Aomine decided to attend class, a Friday, was the day that the subject of the lesson was gravity.

Their physics teacher dove right into the lecture. "Gravity is the force that attracts a body towards the center of the earth, or towards another physical body having mass."

"Whenever you jump, gravity is there to keep you from floating up into the sky." Amidst his talking, their instructor drew a (rather poor) drawing of a stick figure on the board, hovering above a large circle which he had appropriately labeled, Earth. 

"It is also known as the attraction of two objects towards each other, sort of like how two people are attracted to one another." That earned a few giggles from a couple girls in the class. 

Rather than relationships, all this lesson reminded him of was basketball. After making one of his dunks, Kagami could always feel the pull of gravity bringing him back down to earth, washing away that weightless feeling he got every time his feet left the ground. 

With basketball now on his mind, any further talk about the effect of weight on gravity soon went through one ear, and out the other. Kagami kept writing, but without really processing what he was putting down on the paper. 

Once the laughter finally died down, their teacher continued, but Aomine seemed to linger on the subject... for the wrong reason. 

He leaned over his desk and whispered to Kagami, "I'm attracted to you." 

Resisting the urge to sigh, Kagami answered back in a heartbeat, "My _foot_ is attracted to your _ass_."

The insult didn't seem to affect him at all. Aomine shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Wouldn't be the first thing you stuck up there."

Kagami's pencil stuttered off the page, and this time Aomine laughed out loud at his reaction, drawing the whole classes' attention to them as Kagami struggled to compose himself, having not anticipated such an answer.

 _Of course_ Aomine would be proud saying something like that out loud. 

He refused to talk to Aomine for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure whether to laugh or cry about this.


End file.
